fmawc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Riza Hawkeye
''Riza Hawkeye ''is an agility-based, squishy, long-ranged supportive DPS. With the ability to reveal sections of the map and debuff enemies, coupled with decent farming, makes her a situational, but overall good pick. Abilities: '''Passive D, Piercing Rounds: '''Riza Hawkeye has loaded her guns with armor piercing rounds. When she attacks an enemy she will reduce their armor by 10. '''F, Flare: '''Riza throws a flare into the air, granting her vision over the target area for 10 seconds in a 2000 width radius. 2000 range, 55 second cooldown. '''Q, Bullet Hell: '''Hawkeye shoots out a spray of bullets in front of her, producing 10 bullets every 0.2 seconds for 5 seconds in a cone shape in front of her. The bullets travel 850 distance forwards, with each bullet dealing damage. 38 second cooldown. 3/4/5/6/7 damage per bullet. '''W, Shoot Vitals: '''Hawkeye shoots the target's vitals, causing them to become slowed, have their attack damage reduced by 100%, and be unable to use any abilities for 4 seconds. The target will also bleed out during this time, taking some extra damage. 25 second cooldown. 20/30/40/50/60 damage per second, 5/15/25/35/45% movement speed slow. '''E, Hawk's Eye: '''Hawkeye uses her skills to shoot at enemies further away from herself. 22 second duration, 60 second cooldown. 150/300/450/600/750 extra range. '''R, Assassinate: '''Hawkeye takes aim and attempts to assassinate the target with her sniper rifle from a very ong distance. The ability has a 3.5 second cast time, and after the first 1.5 seconds Hawkeye cannot cancel it. This ability can only hit heroes, but will hit whatever hostile hero comes into contact with the bullet first, not the intended target. This does heavy damage and stuns the target for 2 seconds. 70 second cooldown. 2000/2500/3000 range, 465/630/795 True Damage. Tips: * Due to her squishy nature, Riza shouldn't be picked blind, make sure your team composition can support her presence as a backline DPS. * Riza can shoot through map barriers and walls using her flare to gain vision on the other side of them, while not very useful in most situations, it can allow her to get a cheeky kill every now and then using her Flare + R * Riza has trouble with early farming, make sure to put th Brigg's soldiers near her spawn to good use by luring nearby creeps to attack them, that way you can stay healthy whilst gain a good chunk of EXP. * If your team doesn't need books, buying an Assassain's Blade and Great Maul from bido allows Riza to put her long-range auto attacks to good use. * Riza has the longest range in the game, make sure to put that to good use by hiding behind your tanks. * Riza highly benefits of extra stats, so is good to hold items if have some frontline. Also combined with her long range she can keep the items safe and at the same time deal a good amount of autoattacks using the items bonus stats. rizaold.png|Riza's old model Category:Alchemist Team Category:Agility Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Transformation Characters